


Physical

by Cryptic_Fox



Series: Life, Poetry and Discovery [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Not all that sparkles is gold, Poetry, beauty is only skin deep, careful what you find yourself attracted to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Fox/pseuds/Cryptic_Fox





	Physical

There's always more to someone,

than meets the eye.

 

Love a person,

for their spirit within,

not for their physical beauty.

 

For in time,

beauty will always pass,

but their soul,

will forever remain the same.

 

This may be something,

that's already been stated throughout each generation,

though,

tonight,

I've decided to speak up,

for the things I've seen,

with my own eyes.

 

Sometimes,

the best things come from what we find unattractive.

And the things we're drawn to,

because of its beauty,

turns into the most horrid of things.

 

Be careful,

to whom you judge,

you never know,

when someone might say the same things,

about you.

 

_Beauty is only skin deep._

The soul,

is what will forever remain the same.

 

Our differences,

are what define us,

even through all the vanity.


End file.
